


Doing Me Up With A Black Kohl Eyeliner

by slaveforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Eyeliner, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Helpless!Louis, M/M, Makeup Kink, Powerbottom!Harry, Riding, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Louis, indulgent descriptions of Louis' eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaveforlou/pseuds/slaveforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is getting ready for a Halloween party and makeup is harder than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Me Up With A Black Kohl Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Halloween pictures of Louis. This is my first time posting and it's not beta-ed so please alert me to any mistakes and also feedback would be lovely!
> 
> (Title from Adam Lambert's "If I Had You")

“Harry, could you do this for me? I can’t get it right.”

Louis walked out of their bathroom, pout on his face and smudges of white makeup on both cheeks. Harry stifled a laugh and patted the space on the bed. 

"I’ve got it, come ‘ere.”

Louis sat down in front of Harry with the offending makeup, looking up at him like a toddler who couldn’t reach the top shelf on his own. 

Harry kissed just below the white on his right cheek and moved the shopping bag with the remaining makeup to the side before crawling forward toward the older boy. Louis grinned happily and settled in, legs outstretched, to let Harry fix his mess.

Harry straddled his lap, knees on either side of Louis’ hips, squeezing comfortingly. He pulled out a makeup wipe, gently removing the previous makeup as huge blue eyes stared intently at him. Distracting as they might be, Harry focused on the task at hand and successfully cleaned the smaller boy's cheeks of the white. Louis’ hands rested at Harry’s hips, pulling him to sit further up on his thighs.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Louis hummed, small smile on his lips.

“Eyes closed, please," Harry said, kissing his nose before shuffling through the bag of products Louis had bought. Harry silently cursed himself for not having taken a picture of Louis earlier that day, cheeks bright red while carrying his makeup bag through the crowd of rambunctious fans. 

Twisting the lid off the tub of white makeup, Harry grabbed the pad and slowly swiped the white along Louis' cheeks, forehead, and chin, carefully avoiding getting it into his eyes or mouth. 

"Tickles a lot." 

"Almost done, I promise." 

Harry finished the last few areas of uncovered skin, tongue poking out in concentration. Harry covered every inch of visible skin in the white makeup, then reached back to rub Louis’ knee encouragingly. “All done.” 

Once satisfied, he turned back to the bag to find what else Louis had bought. Harry nearly groaned when he came across it. The thin black pencil that had always peaked his curiosity; often the subject of his fantasies. He could feel his pants tighten a bit at the thought of thick black lines around those perfect eyes.

Harry loved Louis’ eyes. They had been his favorite thing in the world since that first day in the toilets, when he introduced himself. They were mischievous, so full of life and inquisition.  Harry would watch daily how, depending on the lighting, they would change from a comforting teal to dazzling crystal blue. 

Imagining them rimmed in dark liner was almost too good to be true. Harry never had the courage to ask before. Maybe it would be too weird for Louis to wear makeup, and he would never want to make Louis feel uncomfortable or pressured.

But it was Halloween and Harry had his excuse.

Adjusting his jeans slightly, he leaned closer toward Louis’ face, holding the boy’s head in place with one hand. 

“Look up for me, babe.” Harry's breath hot against Louis' face, sent chills down his spine. This felt more intimate than Louis had expected. Closer and intense. 

Harry waited until his hands stopped shaking, holding the pencil steady between his long fingers, other hand pulling gently at the corner of his eye, before gliding it across Louis’ bottom lid. Louis let out a sigh of relief, proud of himself for remaining still despite the sharp object pointed near his eye. The line was nearly perfect considering Harry's inexperience and trembling grip. Harry leaned back momentarily to observe and bit back a moan that almost escaped his throat. 

“Feels strange.” Louis let out a shaky laugh, fingers playing nervously with the skin at Harry’s waist just underneath his shirt.

Harry didn’t reply, afraid his voice would give him away, and instead kissed him with puffed out lips resembling playground kisses so as not to ruin his handiwork. 

"Close again," Harry whispers softly, shifting closer to get a better angle. Using his finger to pull at the creases beside Louis' eye, Harry repeats the process on the upper lid, slower this time. 

It was easier than he thought it would be. Perhaps all those times he had played this out in his head had paid off. He finished Louis' other eye with equal patience and determination then sat back on Louis’ thighs admiring his work so far. 

The dark lines contrasted sharply with the stark white makeup around his eyes. It made him look dangerous, a side of Louis that had always turned him on. Curiously, Harry brushed his thumb softly over both sets of lines, smudging the liner and making it look even better.

Attempting to fix the still growing bulge in his jeans, Harry moved again, fidgeting above Louis' lap.  

Louis reached blindly, making grabby motions for Harry’s left arm. “Would you do a star?” he asked, fingers grazing Harry’s first tattoo on his inner bicep. "Just like yours? Over my eye?” 

Harry smiled, kissing the knuckles of Louis’ smaller hand. “Of course.” 

Grabbing the black makeup tub and thinner brush, Harry slowly drew the star over Louis’ eye, filling it in, then making sure it looked even.

“Okay, finished.”

Louis opened his eyes slowly, large crystal blues gazing up at Harry from behind deep black lines. Harry’s breath caught in his throat, and it felt as if he would bust out of his jeans any minute. He knew his mouth was hanging open and he was quickly losing the small window of time to say something, but the way Louis’ eyes were batting up at him was melting his brain.

“Come on, love… You’re making me nervous. Does it look that bad?” Louis' fingers tapped anxiously against Harry’s hips. For some unknown reason this question held more urgency than a simple ‘how do I look?’.

Harry had never seen his eyes this bright before, shimmery and sparkling even more than usual. 

“Gorgeous,” Harry breathed, scanning every flawless inch of his boyfriend.

“Really? You like it?”

“I-I might’ve thought about it before —you looking like this, I mean,” Harry murmured, cheeks blushing red.

“I kinda assumed that," Louis smirked all momentary insecurities completely gone from his expression.

“What d’ya mean?”

“Did you think I couldn’t feel your dick against me for the past half hour?” Louis glanced up at Harry’s eyes, pupils dilated, the familiar green barely visible anymore.

“You gonna do something about it?” the younger boy asked, tongue sliding across to wet his lips. His dominant tone surprised Louis, but he had to admit he liked it.

A lot.

Harry climbed off Louis’ lap, crawling to lay against the pillows with just enough height to watch Louis. The smaller of the pair inched toward him, quickly unbuttoning the taller boy’s jeans, seemingly painted on, and dragging them off his legs as fast as he could, removing his shirt soon after. 

Harry's dick was visibly straining against the material of his boxers, and Louis felt himself twitch at the sight of him like this. Laid out just for him.

Harry made no effort to help Louis undress him other than lifting his hips so Louis could pull the boxers off and toss them on the floor. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes from the makeup. The dark star around Louis’ left eye, making the blue stand out more than ever.

Harry was incredibly hard and getting impatient. “Suck me off,” he panted, quickly adding ‘please’ after. He wasn’t exactly used to being dominant when they had sex. Having Louis overpower him was one of the best feelings in the world, but something about that eyeliner and the way the dramatic makeup made him look was making Harry want to destroy him. Louis didn’t seem to mind the sudden switch in roles, and careful not to smudge the makeup, leaned down to lick the slit of Harry’s cock. Harry soon realized he would have to touch up some of the makeup afterwards, but this would be so worth it.

Harry moaned loudly when Louis' mouth slid down him in one fluid motion, head nudging at the back of Louis' throat as he gripped Harry’s waist for support. Brushes of white from the blue-eyed boy's nose were left in the thick hairs at the base of Harry's cock causing the younger of the two to groan even louder.

“Fuck, Louis.” Louis sucked in his cheeks, tightening around Harry, and if Louis’ bone structure wasn’t made for sucking dick, he didn’t know what was. 

“Harder,” Harry demanded, voice strong but slightly desperate.

He loved how easily Louis obeyed him, both boys taking on their designated roles. Louis sucked harder, tongue dancing along the vein on the underside of his cock.

Harry’s hand found its way to Louis’ hair, pulling his fingers through it roughly. He tightened his grip, watching Louis shiver and moan around him. He bobbed his head a few times, hand pumping the base in sync with his mouth. “More,” Harry demanded, becoming more accepting of his shockingly forceful tone. He pushed Louis’ head down roughly, loving the gagging noise he made as Harry slammed the back of his throat.

When Louis relaxed and swallowed around him, the hot tight space became too much. Harry pulled Louis’ hair hard, tugging up so Louis’ mouth was sliding up and down in a quick rhythm. “So beautiful like this. My little cockslut this time.” Louis moved quicker now, nose brushing slightly against Harry’s happy trail each time.

Louis’ eyes flashed up from under his long thick lashes, staring directly into the green eyes of his boyfriend. Dark surrounding the stunning baby blue, Harry lost it. He let out a strangled cry, hips jerking upwards, cum sliding down Louis’ throat.

The smaller boy swallowed every bit of it, licking Harry clean as he pulled his mouth away. Color returned to Harry’s knuckles after releasing his hold on Louis’ hair, and the older boy loved the slight pain lingering from where he had tugged. The pain that showed that he was Harry’s. Harry owned him.

Harry’s chest was rising and falling heavily, attempting to catch his breath. “Clothes off.” Harry tried to sound just as dominant. He loved Louis giving in to him, doing whatever he wanted. It wasn’t often that it happened. Harry never really cared much about taking control. Louis running the show was hardly second best. 

Louis obliged, however, throwing his shirt to the floor, unbuttoning his jeans and sighing in relief as he removed his boxers. Desperate to gain some friction, Louis’ hand pulled quickly at his dick. 

“Not until I say you can.” Harry pushed his shoulders back sharply, moving his hand away and staring at him with a lust that Louis had never seen before. Louis leaned in to kiss him, but Harry ducked down to his neck.

“Wouldn’t wanna mess up your makeup, honey,” Harry whispered, licking a wet line up Louis’ throat. He latched onto Louis’ pulse point, receiving  moans from the older boy.  

Leaving noticeable bruises, which would have to be heavily covered for their event the next day, he carefully moved Louis where he wanted him. Harry was leaning up against the headboard, Louis sat facing him, achingly hard and becoming more impatient with every passing second. 

Louis squirmed as Harry’s eyes ghosted lazily over his body. “Harry plea—” 

“Shh,” the younger boy whispered, his voice reaching a new level of deep. Harry moved to grab the lube from the bedside table. Without taking his eyes off Louis’, he spread his own legs slowly. 

He wanted Louis to beg for him. 

Covering his fingers in the slippery substance, Harry carefully pressed a single finger to his hole.

“Harry,” Louis groaned, not exactly knowing what he wanted, just needing to touch him, to be touched.

Harry watched Louis, visibly fighting to keep his eyes open. Brilliant jade stayed locked with stunning blue as he slipped one of his long fingers into himself. The stretch felt good and familiar. Odd since it was usually only when Louis was away that Harry did this to himself. Opened himself wide.

“Louis,” Harry moaned, slipping another finger inside and ignoring the burn. His finger tips just barely grazed his prostate with each thrust inside himself. Harry made sure to torture Louis, going slow and feeling the pads of his fingers drag across his walls as he pulled them back out. 

Louis hands were shaking, resisting the urge to fist his throbbing cock. Harry added a third finger, hips slamming into them as porn-worthy moans left his lips. He kept his fingers still, using his leverage to thrust back onto them.

“Harry, please, I need—” Louis cut himself off, watching Harry pull out of himself suddenly and suck all three fingers. Harry let them drop from between his lips, face flushed slightly.

“What? What do you need?” Harry asked, crawling towards Louis. He was practically shaking now, reaching out to grab desperately at Harry’s chest. 

“You, Harry, please n-need you.” Harry leaned closer, biting into his shoulder.

"What do you need me to do, honey? Tell me,” he murmured against the bite mark there. 

“Touch me, please, Harry," Louis begged.

"I’ll take care of you, I promise." They locked eyes again as he straddled Louis’ lap, both boys’ cocks rubbing together. Louis whined, voice high.

Harry lifted off of Louis’ lap, positioning himself before sliding onto Louis’ cock in one slow push. Louis’ nails clawed desperately at Harry’s shoulder blades, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up into him. 

Harry bit gently at the skin under Louis’ jaw. “So good, Louis, so amazing inside me.” Harry leaned back rolling his hips away from Louis painfully slow, then snapping them back together, thrusting Louis deeper inside himself. 

Louis let out a shout, hands grasping Harry's waist tightly. Harry rocked himself back from Louis again, rolling forward until Harry’s cock was pinned between their stomachs. He repeated this over and over, keeping a steady pace while leaning down to suck deep red lovebites below his ear, down his neck, into each bicep.

Harry loved marking Louis up. He knew some fans noticed, and that made it all the more exciting. If the whole world couldn’t know about them, at least a small portion of people would. 

Harry was determined to make Louis come first, reward him for all the teasing. He encouraged the older boy, nibbling at his ear lobe and speeding his motions above him. Harry placed a hand against Louis' lower stomach, feeling the muscles tense up and release periodically. They'd grown to know each others' bodies so well that Harry could tell when Louis was getting closer. 

"Eyes. Open, please," Harry managed to get out between pounding himself down onto Louis' cock. 

His breath caught again as the boy beneath him opened his eyes. They were an unbelievable blue. Not like before. Better. The perfectly smudged liner, the way his eyes seemed to burn into Harry, like the icy blue in them was on fire. It was almost enough to make Harry come right there. Harry lifted his hips from Louis, slamming back down and bouncing on his cock. “So perfect, Louis. Can't believe you're mine.”

Louis’ hands pulled Harry down hard, meeting each of his thrusts perfectly and hitting the spot that had Harry screaming his name and clenching around him. With one last thrust, Louis came hard, filling Harry up and shaking all over. Harry followed moments after, tugging his own cock quickly, leaving white streaks along the other boy’s sweaty chest.

Collapsing onto him, Harry tucked his nose into Louis’ neck, humming fondly. He loved the rapid rise and fall of Louis' chest just after sex, heart thrumming under his ear. Louis trailed his fingers to trace the bumps of his boyfriend’s spine, admiring the gentle shivers he got from his touch. 

“I love you, you know that?” 

“As I do you,” Louis replied, “I look a right mess, don’t I?”

Harry leaned up on his elbows looking at the now faded liner, smeared star, and smudged white makeup. 

 “Nothing I can’t fix."


End file.
